Valhalla College
by caityv22
Summary: High School AU. The lunchtime status quo of our favourite Asgardians is shaken up.


Been following this ship for a while and then was procrastinating at work and voila this popped into my head. I am totally for Loki and Sif finally acting on repressed feelings in both this fic and in the movies.

* * *

Walking into the Valhalla College cafeteria at lunch was a bit like walking into a zoo; different groups of teenagers completely separated from each other for fear of eating the lesser groups in the food chain, but all contributing to the general hubbub that was "feeding time". Most of the teachers could tell you what most of the groups were and who comprised them, although depending on what faculty they taught in, they were considered experts in one or two of the clusterings of young adults.

In the middle of the caf, seated around the largest table and therefore the centre of almost everyone's attention were the "cool" kids. These were the ones whose grades were good enough to pass muster but who diverted most of their attention either to playing football and cricket or partying rather than studying. The leader of this group was a burly, handsome young man called Thor. The "golden haired god" of Valhalla College was captain of said sports' teams and was the son of a prominent businessman; his friends were the so called "Warriors Three" of Fandral (the school flirt), Volstagg (who held the unofficial school record for number of pints downed in 3 minutes) and Hogun (school karate champ and selective mute). In addition to the four boys was Thor's girlfriend Sif, a statuesque black-haired beauty who also doubled as the football team's goalkeeper and captain of the lacrosse team. Ask any member of staff and they would tell you that Thor and Sif's relationship was the stuff of high school fairy tales; they had been introduced as children (as is what happens when your fathers are business partners) in the hope that a romance (read: merger) would spring up and had been steadily dating since Year 8. The other cliques arranged themselves around this central grouping like pieces of a puzzle that fit so neatly that it took new staff mere days to memorize that the music students sat in the back left corner, the nerds were seated furthest from the windows to minimize the glare on their laptop screens and that the back right hand table, furthest from the splendour that was the cool kids, was reserved for one student and one student only.

Loki Odinson was Thor's adopted brother; the younger by only a few months and brought into the family after his birth parents had been killed in a car accident. Loki was the complete opposite to Thor in almost every way. Where Thor was sporty and outgoing, Loki was almost permanently seen with a book in hand and in all his time at Valhalla had only ever been seen sitting at his designated table or on very occasions at the middle table with Thor and co. People whispered that he was antisocial and cruel; that he was jealous of his brother's easy going nature that seemed to charm everyone he met. In actuality the brothers were close and shared almost everything with each other; when Thor needed help with his Biology homework Loki would help him study and when Loki needed the courage to ask his first crush Sigyn out on a date, Thor had dutifully played wingman. However there was one thing that the brothers clashed on and that was Sif. Sif and Loki had been friends for almost their entire primary school education; two ebony-haired peas in a pod and had remained close when they began secondary school. However, when Sif had discovered boys, Thor had become the centre of her attention and her and Loki had seemed to drift further apart as the romance with his brother had blossomed. Thor had rightly assumed that Loki was jealous and had been harbouring his own tendre for the girl; Loki had simply reminded him with a punch to his face (the one and only time he had ever physically bested his brother)that Sif was his best friend and he would have no guilt about ruining his bother's life if he ever hurt her. From that day the Odinson boys had avoided the topic altogether.

This remained the status quo for the remainder of their schooling and as their final year came to a close the staff at Valhalla College prepared themselves for the changes in the cafeteria that would take place next September when school resumed without Thor, Sif, Loki and the others. Until one day a young teacher from the science department who had stayed back to mark exams, came across Loki's emerald green Jaguar parked in the school car park. After deciding to investigate (students still on the property at that hour generally meant something illegal or unpleasant was probably going down) she made her way to the stands on the football pitch only to find Sif Tyrsdottir wrapped around the younger Odinson in what was definitely something more than a friendly embrace. After quickly turning away in embarrassment, she walked back to the car park, wrote a note giving both students detention for being on school property after hours, stuck it under the Jag's wipers and continued on her way home all the while thinking that the changes to the cafeteria seating arrangements were probably going to happen a lot sooner than the beginning of the next school year.

* * *

The world needs more Sifki. Let me know what you think.


End file.
